My Heart For Christmas
by allthingsmagical
Summary: The first in three Christmas story one shots. Set after SE2XEP1. Arthur comes up with a way to say sorry for dismissing Merlin so quickly and thank you for what Merlin did for him. Pure fluff and smut. Written for Canadian-23. Please R&R.


**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Merlin. (Sadly)_

**Title: **_My heart for Christmas_

**For: **_Canadian-23_

**Pairing/Character: **_Arthur/Merlin_

**Highest rating your comfortable reading: **_M if it fits the story._

**Prompts:**_I will really like to see this story like after the first episode of season 2 and it's Christmas and Arthur want to find the best gift for Merlin to say I love you and I'm sorry for the Cedric debacle. You know me I love fluff!_

**Squicks:** _ I don't have nothing in mind, I trust you._

**Anything Christmas related you'd like me to fit in: **_A mistletoe will be nice :)_

**Words: **_1,379_

**Authors notes: **_I hope you like what I have done with what you to see in this story alright. And I hope you like reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Happy Christmas Canadian-23_

**Author's notes 2 :**_Thank you to Cathcer1984 for proof reading it :)_

* * *

><p>Gaius walked into his quarters and saw Merlin sat on one of the benches, Arthur's armour piled up on the floor beside him, the small pile was what he had done and the large pile was what he had yet to do.<p>

"How did the meeting with Uther go?"

"How do you think Merlin? Uther has said he will now close up the tomb. Even though it is too late and the damage is done."

"Won't he admit that you was right?"

"This is Uther Merlin. Of course not. He said that he was right." the old physician sighed and started to wash up for bed. "Before I forget Merlin, I saw Arthur on the way back, he said he wanted to see you."

* * *

><p>Merlin walked into Arthur's chambers. "You never understood the concept of knocking did you Merlin?"<p>

"You knew I was coming so why knock?" Merlin answered, grin on his face.

Arthur shook his head. "Never mind. I wanted to talk with you about the yule feast my father will be holding tomorrow night."

"I know I know. I am to get your best clothes cleaned and ready, prepare your bath two hours before the feast begins and stay close to you all through the feast to make sure your goblet doesn't run dry."

"All right except one thing Merlin. You will be there tomorrow but as my guest, you might not be seated at the top table with me but you will be seated somewhere. And wear your best clothes Merlin. You do have some better than what you are wearing don't you?"

Merlin, shocked by what Arthur had said, just slowly nodded his head.

"Good. Off you go then Merlin."

* * *

><p>The yule feast had actually gone down really well, Merlin did sit at the top table with Arthur and was determined to have a good time. After the feast, the tables were cleared for people to dance. Merlin had to laugh at some couples who were dancing, they had to stop every now and then and kiss as they both waltzed under a mistletoe.<p>

When the feast was over, Merlin had followed Arthur back to his chambers in order to look after him like always before he went to bed. "You don't have to see to me Merlin. I will be fine."

"I know that. It's just habit as I do it every night. Why did you invite me to this Arthur and argue with your father that I was to sit at the top table beside you?"

Arthur stopped when he reached his chamber doors. "I wanted to say sorry for the whole Cedric thing. You were right Merlin and once again I didn't listen to you. I dismissed you. You who has been my friend for three years and have shown more loyalty than others and I dismiss you for someone I knew all of two days."

"It's alright Arthur."

"No it isn't Merlin. Not to me anyway. I lo- I want to make it up to you. How about I give you some time off? It could be one of your Christmas gifts from me."

"One of them?"

"Yes. I am afraid to say that you may never get the other one."

"Why not?"

"Why not take two weeks off? Go and visit your mother." Arthur turned and walked into his chambers with Merlin but only managed to get just inside the door as Merlin's hand on his arm was stopping him. "Merlin?"

"Mistletoe above our heads. It says that it is bad luck to walk from under the mistletoe without kissing the person you were under it with."

Arthur looked Merlin in the eyes. "You have warned about bad luck before if you do certain things and I never listened and let bad luck nearly destroy Camelot." Arthur stated, thinking about when Merlin told him about the unicorn.

Merlin cleared his throat. "I don't think it has to be on the lips Arthur. A small peck on the cheek should suffice."

"Better to be safe than sorry." was all Arthur said before placing his hands on Merlin's cheeks and guided the sorcerers lips to his. When Merlin heard Arthur moan, he wrapped his arms around the Prince and made them both stumble into his chambers, kicking the door shut behind them. Arthur pulled away, panting as he rested his forehead against Merlin's. "Wow Merlin."

"I want you Arthur. I always have."

"And I you Merlin." Arthur admitted, engaging Merlin in another passionate kiss as they started to tear at each others clothes, trying to get them off in record time as they both blindly made their way to the bed.

They both fell onto the bed naked, rolling round whilst keeping their mouths glued together, they both managed to get under the sheets where Arthur pulled back and lifted himself up on his arms to look at the man under him and take in the sight of the flushed and beautiful man that was staring up at him with lust filled eyes. "Take me Arthur." he whispered.

Arthur reached over to the table by his bed and grabbed the small bottle of oil. "Are you sure Merlin?" Arthur asked as he slicked up his fingers.

"Very." Merlin replied as he spread his legs for the man above him, moaning when he felt the Princes' fingers breech his entrance.

Arthur added a third finger, stretching and fucking Merlin with his fingers as he leaned down and captured the brunets lips with his.

"Arthur please...I want you in me."

Arthur pulled his fingers out and lined his cock up with Merlin's entrance and thrust forwards, fully sheathing himself inside the sorcerer. "Oh...move Arthur."

Arthur started to thrust in and out of Merlin, getting faster when Merlin started yelling as Arthur hit that spot inside of him.

Soon Merlin was cumming, screaming into Arthur's mouth as he spilled all onto his stomach and chest. Arthur pulled his lips away from Merlin and screamed out his name, burying his face into his neck as he spilled all inside of Merlin.

Arthur pulled out of Merlin and collapsed onto the bed at the side of him, pulling Merlin into his arms, Arthur slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning Merlin felt hurt and used when he woke up alone in Arthur's bed, was all what Arthur said the day before a lie just to get him into bed? Merlin reached out and felt Arthur's side of the bed and felt that it was cold.<p>

Merlin sighed and got out of bed and got dressed, he tided Arthur's room a little and was currently bending over the bed, making it when he was pushed forward and rolled on to his back.

Merlin looked up in time to see Arthur's blue eyes and smile before his lips were glued to Arthur's.

"Why aren't you still in bed waiting for me Merlin?"

"You left me so I thought you thought you made a mistake."

Arthur looked crestfallen. "No Merlin. I woke up early and after a while of watching you sleep I knew that after last night, you won't leave and spend Christmas with your mum. So I have sent out four knights' to bring her to Camelot so she could spend Christmas here."

"Really Arthur?"

"Really Merlin. It is my way of saying thank you for what you have done, and your Christmas present."

"You said last night that you had another present for me. One that I may never get."

"That was before I knew that you felt the same way as me."

"What is my other present Arthur?"

"My heart Merlin. I give you my heart because it belongs to you."

Merlin leaned up and kissed Arthur. "My heart has always been yours Arthur. And always will be." Arthur smiled and captured Merlin's lips again as he rolled them both about the bed.

What a waste of time Merlin making the bed was. From then on it was never made for long as Arthur found that he would rather keep his bed messy and sheets ruffled as it always reminded him when he saw it in that state what he and Merlin had been doing on it to make it such a mess.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The End. <strong>_

_**What do you think?**_

_**Review? :)**_


End file.
